


Just a Baby Zombie.

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy Boi's Inc - Fandom, sbi - Fandom
Genre: :), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babyinnit, Broken Families, Comfort, Dadza, Dadza pog, Dark, Dream Smp, Family Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ghostbur just wants the family together again man, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Littleinnit, Philza Minecraft Hardcore death, Phobias, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade ay, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tommy is scared of baby zombies, baby zombie, fears, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: It's late at night and Tommy wakes up to the sound of one of his childhood fears..The problem is there is no Philza to comfort him anymore, his father isn't there anymore..
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	Just a Baby Zombie.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Tommy is scared of Baby zombies because of what happened to his father (Phil) when he was 10/11 years old. Though Phil isn't scared of Baby zombies, Tommy is because of what happened.
> 
> This headcanon is one I came up with! I was watching a stream and Tommy screamed when there was a Baby Zombie I'm pretty sure..,,

3rd POV

Tommy jumped up from his bed at the sound outside his home. It was the noises of baby zombies, he shrieked at the sound, getting up slowly. It was dark, he was alone, his best friend Tubbo was at Snowchester at the moment.

So Tommy was all alone in Tommyinnit Enterprise.

One of his childhood fears outside his home.

"D-Dadza..?" he whispered, not remembering what had happened about 2 or 3 days ago. He got up and peeked out the wooden door, watching the little rascal run by, screeching and watching as it got close to the door.

Soon the baby zombie started banging on the wooden door, Tommy backing up onto his bed, panicking in the darkness. He started to cry softly as he remembered his father wasn't here to comfort him, or any of his siblings, or his own best friend. He was left alone in the darkness panicking, shaking on the bed, crying softly..

"Go away.."

He whimpered, pulling the covers around himself, crying more. The banging only continued and panicked Tommy more.

The boy couldn't take it anymore, he opened his menu, quickly messaging Philza.

-

Far far away Philza stood inside of Technoblade's home, sitting on the couch, relaxing. Techno was up in his room reading, while Phil was simply just drinking tea by the fireplace. He was surprised when his menu popped up, frowning when he saw Tommy was whispering to him. He closed his menu but the menu only popped up once again. He was annoyed now and finally checked what Tommy was saying.

\---

Tommyinnit whispers to you: Phil

Tommyinnit whispers to you: Philz

Tommyinnit whispers to you: Philza

Tommyinnit whispers to you: PHILZA MINECRAFT PLEASE

Tommyinnit whispers to you: DAD PELASE IM FRAEKED OUT ITS BANGING ON THE DOOR

\---

Philza's concerned drastically went up when Tommy referred to him as dad. His fatherly instincts had kicked in.

\---

Tommyinnit whispers to you: DAD PLEAS PPLEASE I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO PLEASE ANSWER PELASE

\---

Philza read the last message and realized quickly what his son was talking about. He got up and put his cup down, messaging his son quickly, his fatherly instincts fully kicking in.

\---

You whisper to Tommyinnit: Tommy, calm yourself, take a few deep breaths.

Tommyinnit whispers to you: I CZNT THE BANGING KEEPS HETTING LOUDER IT WONT GO AWAY

You whisper to Tommyinnit: Tommy, I need you to relax as best as you can, I will be there shortly

\---

Phil got up from the couch, slipping on his jacket. "Techno! I'll be back soon I have to go do something." Phil yelled up to his elder son, "K be safe." he heard Techno respond.

Philza then left the home continuing to message Tommy, rushing to Tommy's home. The whole time he just tried to keep Tommy calm, which was working, though Tommy was absolutely terrified. The fucking baby zombie outside the door wouldn't go away, it wouldn't fuck off, and Tommy just wanted to scream loudly and hope someone would hear.

Philza tried his best to run straight to the others house. It took about 7 minutes, but he was soon there, Tommy had been being tramautized for about 12. Philza took his sword out and wacked the baby zombie, the sounds of fighting outside the door, Tommy hiding in his covers.

Soon though the door slowly opened, closing, and a torch was placed down. Philza had finally came to his son, putting his weapon down, frowning at the sight of the terrified male. Tommy slowly peeked up at the other, "d-d-dad..?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Tom.." Phil went over to his son, sitting on the bed, "Cmere.." he told the other. Tommy quickly came over, shaking, hugging Phil tightly. "i-it w-wouldnt g-go a-away.." He cried into his fathers chest, Philza rubbing his back in circles. "Shh.. Tommy.. it's gone now, it can't hurt you.. " He tried his best to soothe the other.

Tommy's cries got softer- he was slowly calming down, Phil closing his eyes while rubbing the others back, soothing his son.

"Just a baby zombie, Tommy.."

He chuckled a bit, "You're always so brave most of the time, but when it comes to them you're terrified.." Phil muttered, feeling Tommy relax more.

"T-they s-scare m-me.." Tommy muttered, Phil looking down at the other, moving his hand up to ruffle Tommy's hair. "You're a handful, Tommy.." Phil sighed, "I'm going to stay with you till you fall back to sleep, Alright?" Philza wrapped Tommy up once again, laying back against the wall and pulling Tommy close..

"o-okay.. t-thank y-you.." Tommy was in such a fragile state at the moment. He was so tired from all the crying, his eyes were so heavy, his body was kind of still shaky. Phil sighed once again, looking up at the ceiling as he soothed Tommy to sleep, feeling the others breath get slower.

About 10 minutes later Tommy was snoring. Phil looked over and giggled at his son, smiling, leaning down and kissing the others head. "Goodnight Tommy, my crazy son.." Phil slowly got up from the bed, failing though, since Tommy held on. Tommy muttered a soft no, "D-dad.. d-dont g-go.." he whispered to the other, Phil frowning.

It was around 12 in the morning- he did need to get back to Techno, but he couldn't just leave Tommy anymore. He knew that Tommy was more in need at the moment, plus he missed spending time with his son, even after everything. He knew that Tommy was pretty much alone, besides Tubbo, but Tubbo wasn't here right now.

He laid back down on the bed, letting his son snuggle into him, feeling the boy relax once again. Soon Philza also started to drift off to sleep with his son, eyes slowly shutting, black dots forming. A pair of snoring filled the room as the father and son slept soundly, both of them very calm.

-

In the morning a lot of yelling was heard. Phil slowly opened his eyes, "Alright- where the hecc is Philza Minecraft!?!?" He heard the familar voice of Technoblade yell. "We don't know where he is!" he heard people yell. It took him a few moments to gain full consciousness, but he slowly got up with Tommy in his arms.

More yelling ensued as Techno was yelling at all of them in fear of Phil was kidnapped. "Techno.. I'm right here.." Philza muttered to his older son, youngest clinging to his side and snoring. Tommyinnit was now basically Littleinnit right now, he was harmless.

Technoblade put his rocket launcher down, "Oh thank god- phil you're oka-" he looked at Tommy, frowning a bit at his younger brother.. "Is that where you went last night..?" Technoblade was on edge with Tommy after Tommy had betrayed him. "Yeaaaahh- he had a problem outside his home, I had to exterminate it." Phil responded to Techno, the people who were dragged into this mess had left already with a relieved sigh. Techno nodded, "Alright.. got a bit worried-" Phil chuckling a bit, "You know I'd be fine." Techno only frowned more.

"I know.." The two looked over at Tommy in sync as the male slowly woke up. He groaned, rubbing his eyes, looking around, "Where am i...?" he muttered, looking at the two. Instead of calling them what he usually called them, he softly muttered, "Dad..? Brother..?" Techno could feel the ache in his heart at him being called brother.

"Good morning, Tommy.." Phil smiled at his half asleep son, "Do I have to go to school..?" Tommy muttered, Phil laughing, "No Tommy you dont have to go to school.." Phil ruffled the others hair. Tommy began snapping back into reality slowly, looking at Techno, looking at Phil, looking at his home. Technoblade was silent the whole time, looking away from the other, refusing to show the emotion on his face.

"h-hey guys!" Techno looked back over at them, Tommy screeching, turning around. "Ghostbur!" Tommy looked startled, "Oh sorry Tommy- here please, have some blue, calm yourself." Ghostbur handed some blue over to the other. "Hi Phil! Hi Techno!" Ghostbur proceeded to hand some blue out to the other two. "Are we suddenly all just meeting up? why wasn't I invited?" Ghostbur asked and looked at Phil.

"Just something the had all 3 of us here.." Phil muttered, looking over at Tommy who was still kind of out of it..  
"Ohh! well- I'm glad we are all together! like family again!" Ghostbur smiled, Tommy looking at the ghost. Everything had hit Tommy once again, the things that had happened, how he had betrayed Techno. He frowned and turned away,

"Thank you Phil.. for helping me.." Philza frowned as the other left.

Tommy was back to calling Philza, Phil, rather than Dad/Dadza.

-The End-


End file.
